


Our Future

by HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Reiner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I just really wanted to write some Reibert kids, I’m on a caffeine high cuz I want to stay up until witching hour, Kinda sad?, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, No smut I’m really bad at it, Omega Bertholdt, Talk of Abortion, This is really shitty but I am deprived of Reibert family fluff so I’m doing it because fuck it, Timeskip, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere/pseuds/HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere
Summary: Reiner knows that his mate has wanted children since the day they bonded. But his own inner demons make it hard for him to fulfill his omega’s wishes.
Relationships: Background Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Background Eren Yeager/Levi, Background Jean Kirstein/Marco Bott, Background Porco Galliard/Pieck Finger, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Our Future

Reiner knew that since he bonded with Bertholdt that he wanted to have children. It was a basic omega urge. Most of their friends had started having children right after they bonded, but not Reiner and Bertholdt. Bertholdt’s father thought it was strange that since they had been mates for six years, they hadn’t started a family yet. But Bertholdt’s mom didn’t seem to mind that they had been waiting for so long since two of Bertholdt’s sisters had already given her two granddaughters. Everytime Bertholdt would see his little nieces, or any of their friend’s children, his face would just light up. And children LOVED him. One time Bertholdt’s sister confided in Reiner that her daughter seemed to love Bertholdt more than her own mother. Reiner wasn’t too bad with kids either. He used to babysit his baby cousin, Gabi when he was in high school a lot and he and Bertholdt would babysit their childhood friends’, Porco and Pieck’s five year old daughter, Saoirse, every once in a while. Due to Bertholdt’s natural ability with children and how Reiner had somewhat of an ability too, they were the go to babysitters for when their friends needed to be alone for heats or ruts or had to work late. So for four months a year, Reiner and Bertholdt would have at least two kids staying with them for a few days. Those few days seemed to be some of the happiest for Bertholdt. For a short period of time he got to be a mother. Reiner loved seeing his omega this happy. As much as he wanted to give his omega a baby, he just couldn’t. It’s not that he physically was unable to get his omega pregnant, it was that he was terrified of being a bad father. His own father had taken advantage of his teenage mother during her heat while he was already mated and married to a different omega and had a family. When she came to him for help after she found out she was pregnant, he turned her away and told her to go take a gin bath. But his mother managed to raise him and did the best she could for her son. Reiner didn’t want to put Bertholdt or his own child through what he and his mother had to. Even though they were mates and had known eachother since they were children, Reiner had never talked about his father or his fears to Bertholdt or why he always asked Bertholdt to take birth control during his heats and why he would lock himself in the guest room whenever his rut would start. Even though Bertholdt never told him, Reiner could see the pain in his eyes whenever he’d take the pill.


End file.
